The Engines of Sodor
The Engines of Sodor is a fan fiction web series created by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. It is based upon The Railway Series and the TV series based on it Thomas (the Tank Engine) and Friends. The Engines of Sodor is created with the Trainz software. Episodes *A Wretched Day for Henry and James *Gordon Goes Swimming: Part 1 *Gordon Goes Swimming: Part 2 *The Blame Game *Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam *Mike Takes the Road *Stuck! *Engine Unknown *A Tale of a Small Green Engine *The Runaway Railcar *Attack of the Railway Pirates: Part 1 *Attack of the Railway Pirates: Part 2 *Toad the Lucky Brake Van *The Road Rebel with Rollers *Old Reliable *The Bridge of Caledonian Doom *Special Engines *The Eyes *Double Muddle *The Devious Diesel *Sent Packing *Oliver's Tiny Tale *The Sodor Garratt *Duke's Reunion *A Breaktrough Discovery Specials *How the Diesel Stole Christmas (3 part special) *The Eyes (also regular episode) *The Search for Smudger (4 part special) *Night Express to Vicarstown Remakes *While not part of The Engines of Sodor, Thomas1Edward2Henry3 produced a Trainz version of The Missing Coach. This is important because this episode was scrapped in the television series. *Haunted Henry (two part special) Cast Before the third season, these actors provided the voices for the respected characters: Andrew Homer *BoCo (since January 24, 2014) *Duke (since January 24, 2014) *James *Trevor carson08022000 *Donald (since July 31, 2014) *Douglas (since July 31, 2014) *Peter Sam (since October 31, 2014) Connor O'Connell *Sidney Curtylara2 *Bill (from August 28, 2013 to December 07, 2013) *Ben (from August 28, 2013 to December 07, 2013) DarthWill3 *Alfred/98462 *Crimson *Bill (since October 05, 2014) *Ben (since October 05, 2014) *Devious Diesel *Spencer KaneFan701 * Eagle * Chap Donald9andDouglas10 *Toad EnterprisingEngine93 *Bertram/Smudger *Edward (since August 28, 2013) *Frank *Mike JakerBraker123 *Rheneas (since April 29, 2014) *Thomas (since) James Riddle *Jock *Toby (since October 30 2013) KaneFan701 * Eagle * Chap KnapfordProductions *Bear *Bertie *BoCo (from December 07, 2013 to December 24, 2013) *Oliver (from December 16, 2013 to May 15, 2014) Mallardfan62 *Duck (from June 13, 2013 to May 15, 2014) *Mallard Richardthebluehunsletengine *Ivo Hugh (since December 24, 2014) *Rusty (since October 31, 2014) RightonTracks10 *Thomas (from December 07, 2013 to March 3, 2014) *Percy (since October 05, 2014) Ringo Starr *Master Bates SodorFan2K10 *Skarloey (since April 29, 2014) TheJamesklok *Rusty (until August 17 2013) TheThomaslover1990 *Peter Sam (until August 17 2013) Thomas1Edward2Henry3 *'Arry *Adam *Alaric *Alfie *Almedabad *Ben *Bert *Bert (Arlesdale Railway) *Bertie *Beverly *Bill *Blister I *Blister II *Brakley *Bridgett Hatt *Boco *Bulgy *Clive *Cory *Crovan/87546 *Culdee *Daisy *Derek *Dodge *Donald (until July 31, 2014) *Douglas (until July 31, 2014) *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Duck (since December 24, 2014) *Duke (until December 16, 2013) *Duncan *Edward (until June 03, 2013) *Emily *Emma *Eric *Ernest *George *Godred *Gordon *Grady *Henry *Ivo Hugh (until December 07, 2013) *Jack *James *Jennifer *Jim *Little Giant *Mr. Barrane *Mr. Percival *Niles *Oliver *Oliver (the Pack) *Palmerston *Patrick/Lord Harry *Percy (from October 06 2013 to March 29, 2014) *Pip *Prince *Princess *Rex *Rusty *Shane Dooiney *Sidney *Sir Handel *Sir Topham Hatt *Skarloey (until December 03, 2013) *Small Controller *Spencer *Splatter *Stanley *Stephen *Stephen Hatt *Stepney *Rheneas (until August 17, 2013) *Rijul *Ted *Terence *Thomas (until October 06, 2013) *Thompson *Wallace *Welsh Pony *Wilfred *Will Tommy Davias *BoCo (until December 07, 2013) *Skarloey (until August 17, 2013) Trevor O'Neal *Lady *Paxton WayNoPercy6 * Percy (until June 03, 2013) Category:Browse